The Moment
by deliriousfaith
Summary: It was the moment things would hopefully change. Warning: Unrequited slash.


*Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.*

This was it. This was THE moment.

Harry looked, to simply put it, stunning. He was just sitting there across the Great Hall with his friends in his regular school robes, but he looked amazing. I could hear the whispers of my housemates wondering why I was staring at Harry, of all people. But those green eyes were mesmerizing, and they were looking at everywhere except me. But that day was different; I was going to tell him how I really felt.

He had been giving me subtle hints, with the way he'd look at me in Potions Class... the way he'd brush against me when leaving classes... the way he spoke to me with those intense eyes... I was going to tell him the truth, and nothing would stop me.

The war was over with Voldemort vanquished. I didn't have to pretend I hated Harry and we had both become acquaintances during this year. We were going to graduate tomorrow and I thought that this would be the best graduation present, for the both of us.

I slowly got up from my seat and my breath was harsh and ragged. Blaise pulled me down right away.

"Draco, don't be an idiot. It's Potter for Merlin's sake."

I wouldn't let Zabini ruin this moment and I definitely wouldn't listen to Pansy's incessant whining about how all the good ones were gay.

My heart raced and my blood pulsed because this was THE moment when I'd tell Harry how I felt. Easing my way out of the bench, I slowly walked across the Great Hall only to find Harry standing up and walking in my direction.

Maybe he wanted to confess to me? Because Merlin, that would save me so much humiliation and embarrassment.

And Harry walks up to me, with confidence in his eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you doing on the Gryffindor side?"

"I just wanted to tell you something, hopefully in private?"

His emerald green eyes became molten and I felt like I was falling even more in love with him. If my father could see me, he'd disown me right away. I don't know how the Slytherins put up with my constant lovesick whining; I'd have hexed me by now.

Thankfully, Harry followed me out of the Great Hall, but unfortunately, his lackeys came along.

"Harry, could we speak without them here?" It sounded weird calling him 'Harry' to his face, but I hoped I would get used to it and that I would get to call him that in even more intimate settings.

Granger looked at Harry with a crease on her forehead while the Weasel looked like the happiest thing on Earth. He couldn't possibly enjoy me liking his best friend. We hate each other.

Contrary to belief, Harry isn't my greatest rival. No. He's the one that denied my friendship, but I've always hated the Weasel. Harry was someone I wanted to be friends with and someone I needed to prove to that I was worthy of being their friend. Weasel was an obstacle, an annoying and troublesome obstacle.

But he wasn't one today as Harry's friends quickly walked away, probably back to the Tower.

"Malfoy, what is it? And don't call me Harry. It's weird."

I'm not gonna lie and say that didn't hurt because it did. Maybe this was still a front... He seemed so genuinely nice to me this last term and he'd been giving me these signs. I hoped I hadn't misread his actions.

I think I hesitated for a moment because I was too busy staring at him with his messy, black hair and his scar that made him so famous. I really wished he didn't have that, because it made him the savior he is today, and he wouldn't have just been plain-old-Harry that I could've easily gotten into a relationship with. But no, we had to dance around for almost seven years before I even had the guts to do anything about it.

"If you're not gonna talk, I'm gonna leave."

And just like that, Harry was turning around and walking towards the direction where his friends went just a couple of moments ago. My chance was slipping!

I grabbed his robe, "No, wait! I really wanna talk to you."

When I had his attention once more, I could only twiddle my thumbs and blush. Merlin, a Malfoy blushing? In front of a Gryffindor, no less! Today would be the day I dishonored my ancestors in hopes for something better.

"Harry... I noticed you've been being nicer to me and you've been giving me that signs that maybe you liked me. And I just wanted to say that I do like you too, and that I was hoping we could go out. You know... just so that..."

I was babbling for another minute after that, just professing my love to the Harry Potter. When I finally stopped, it seemed to be silent. It was silent for too long. The entire time, I had been looking down at my shoes and when I finally looked up, I saw Harry Potter trying to stifle a laugh.

Was he laughing at my discomposure? No. Because at that moment, he started to guffaw and that was the moment my heart broke.

"Malfoy! You think that I liked YOU? I'm with Ginny, my FIANCE. For such a gossip queen, you'd think you'd know that simple tidbit. And as for being friendly, if you didn't notice, I was trying to shove you into the door every time you passed by."

And with that, he walked away, laughing the entire time.

"Boy, do I have something to tell 'Mione and Ron!"

I felt humiliated. And that was the moment. The moment I realized Snape was right, that Potters weren't to be trusted. Because they were arrogant jerks who didn't care for anyone else's feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At present: Sixteen years later at King's Cross Station...

Standing at the platform with Astoria is certainly... an adventure. Scorpius is beginning his first year at Hogwarts with the youngest Potter boy, Albus. I can't believe he had the gall to name his son's middle name my godfather's name, as if he was mocking us.

I spot him on the platform, and he nods at me with a slight smirk on his face before turning away to look at the Weasel. The Weasel then turns to look at me, with his same happy face all those years ago. So that's what it was, he knew I liked Harry and he knew Harry would reject me. I couldn't believe it.

Scorpius finally gets on the train and we wave at each other, already missing one another. But he'll be back for winter vacation and I can't wait to see him until then. Until then, I'll be expecting letters from him every other day because he knows that if he doesn't send them, he won't be getting presents.

Astoria and I slowly walk back to the apparition points only to bump into the Potters and the Weasels. What a pleasant surprise.

"Malfoy, I see you found someone who could tolerate you for more than a second," the Weaselette said. What arrogant jerks, but I will not dignify them with an insult.

"Well, it does take someone amazing to keep Draco happy. Anyone else and they just wouldn't be good enough," Astoria quickly replied. The Weaselette was fuming at being called inferior to a Slytherin. She was still a biased woman and she knew it.

I caught Potter's eyes, which still held the intense look in them, causing me to fall just a little deeper into the hole I had long ago hidden away. Astoria knows what I'm going through and she can only put her hand on my shoulder and lead me away. We're only good friends, best of friends actually. And I'll be grateful for that until the day I die.

I spare one last look behind me and all I can see is black, messy hair with those goofy looking glasses. His green eyes gaze at my silver ones and there's no smirk on his lips anymore. He simply mouths the word "Poof" and walks away.


End file.
